warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds Colliding
Story by Silver Please, just delete this Prologue A loner crept into Thunderclan territory. He glanced around, wary of being caught. He snuck into the Nursery and grabbed a kit. And another. With the 2 kits in his jaws, he snuck out and raced away. The kits hadn't even opened ther eyes yet. The loner handed a kit to the Twolegs. The other he gave to his mate. He had purposly left the 3rd kit in Thunderclan so when they would meet it would be the only thing that could save all the cats in and near Clan territory from destruction. Chapter 1 Moon opened her eyes. She sat up and started to groom her pelt. The square Twoleg den was dark. She stood up and crept towards the door to go outside. Locked. As always. She checked the windows. They were locked as well. She groaned. There would be no escaping the den. She curled her tail over her nose and closed her eyes. Moon heard a door opening. She quickly raced up to her Twoleg and purred, twning her tail around it's leg. The Twoleg just walked by her and opened the big cold thing where the Twolegs kept food. Moon padded to her bowl and nudged it, letting out a meow. The Twoleg ignored her. It went back into the other room and closed the door. Moon scratched at the door. Maybe if she made enough noise the Twoleg would let her out. The door opened and she felt a hand scooping her up. Her Twoleg walked to the den-thing with the netting and shoved her in. She tried to escape but the net closed in front of her. She panicked, scratching at the netting. The Twoleg went back into it's room and closed the door again. Moon slumped against the net. She had lived as a stray in Twolegplace until these Twolegs took her in. She almost wished she was a stray again, rather then these Twolegs's pet. Moon felt her tongue. Dry. She looked at her water bowl. Empty. Not a drop left. She laid down and went to sleep. Moon woke up to hear a clanging sound. The pen! The door opened and she spilled out. Her Twoleg said something that she didn't understand. Then she realized her was talking to a funny block-thing in his hand. She purred, but it barely glanced down. It went outside! Moon tried to follow her Twoleg, but it picked her up and threw her back insde. Moon sat there for a moment, dazed, then stood up. She looked out of the see-through part of the wall and saw her Twoleg drivng away. She sat down outside the door, determined to leave the moment it opened. She must have dozed off though, because when she woke up the door was shut and the Twoleg was puttng her back in the pen and the nettng closed and she was trapped. Chapter 2 Leaf sat by her mothers side. "Now, this is the stalking teqnuique" her mother mewed. Leaf copied the move and sld across the leaf-strewn ground without making a sound. "Good. Now try hunting for real." "Uh, okay" Leaf stammered. She scented the air and stalked up behind some brambles and pounced on an unsuspecting shrew. Leaf ate a plump mouse with her mom. When they finished Leaf stretched. "I'll be right back" she promised. The second she was out of her mom's sight she pelted into the forest. She raced to a loner's home She burst in and saw a queen wth kits. The queen bared her teeth. Leaf backed out and caught a rabbit. She walked back in and placed it next to the queen. Then she licked all the kits on the top of ther head and went back to her mom. Leaf sat by her mothers side. "Now, this is the stalking teqnuique" her mother mewed. Leaf copied the move and slid across the leaf-strewn ground without making a sound. "Good. Now try hunting for real." "Uh, okay" Leaf stammered. She scented the air and stalked up behind some brambles and pounced on an unsuspecting shrew. ' '''Leaf mimicked her mom's crouch. "No, try putting your hind paw ''here." Her mom nudged one of Leaf's paws to the left. Leaf stared at the flower she was going to attack. She pounced on it and ripped it to shreds. Leaf jerked up her head as she heard wailing. "What s that?" she asked. Her mom frowned, "I don't know" "I'll look" Leaf mewed. She raced to were the kits were and saw a badger. ''' '''Leaf's instincts kicked n. She tucked her paws back and leaped, landing on top of the badger. She ripped at it with her paws, tryng to hold on at the same time. Finally the badger ran away and Leaf jumped off. "Are you and the kits okay?" she asked. The queen looked up, but before she could say anythng, Leaf's mom bounded around the corner. When she saw the queen and kits her eyes turned dark. "Get off our territory" she growled. Leaf's mom sprang at the queen and knocked her over. "Stop it!" Leaf hissed. "You will leave by tonght or we will drve you out." Leaf's mom contnued as though she hadn't heard. Then she stalked off. "Come on Leaf!" "I'm so sorry" Leaf mewed. "I will try to help you, I promise." "Thank you" the queen mewed. Her kits were trembling as cold set in. "Leaf!" came a voice from the bushes. "I need to go. Bye." Leaf raced after her mom. ' '''Leaf slipped out of the hollow were she slept and went to the queen's den. The second the cat saw her she relaxed. "Follow me," Leaf hissed. The queen picked up her kits and followed Leaf. Leaf led the queen to a hiding spot outside of her mom's domain. ' "Thank you" the queen mewed. "You now it's funny. I never learned your kits's or your name" Leaf said suddenly. "Oh my kits's names? This one is Rose and this one is Grass. And I don't have a name anymore but call me Bird." '''Chapter 3 Starkit sat up. Her mossy nest was spread all over the Nursery. "W-what is it honey?" Starkit's mom, Hazelfur, yawned. "I had a weird dream" Starkit mewed, gathering her nest up again. "Do you want to tell me?" Hazelfur asked, molding the nest back into shape. "Yes. I had a dream that there were a lot of cats gathered around 3 cats and I was one of them They were listening to me." Starkit blurted. "That's a nice dream." Hazelfur mewed, going back to sleep. "Not if told you what happened to the cats who didn't listen" Starkit whispered, but no one heard her. Starkit pounced on Forestpaw's tail as he entered camp. He fell over and writhed on the ground yowlng, "ah, she's got me! Nooooo!" Then he pushed her off and sat up. "Sorry Starkit, but I have work to do" he mewed, gesturing to the giant pile of brambles and twigs he had been carrying. "I can help!" Starkit said, bouncng around him. "No you can't." Forestpaw purred. He sat down quickly as their leader, Mousestar, bounded onto the Highrock. Starpaw bounded next to her mentor, Rockclaw. She had been made an apprentice only a few moments ago and she was bursting with excitement. "I wish my sisters were here. Even if I didn't know them" starpaw mewed. "That's how we all feel. Did you know your sisters's names were Sunkit and Moonkit? Your mom always said that you and your siblings were gifts from Starclan." "Wow! That would be awesome!" Starpaw gasped. "No, I doubt you would. It would be stressful." "How would you know?" STarpaw asked playfully. "Because I'm a mentor so I know all." Rockfire joked, standing on top of a rock and glaring at her. STarpaw rolled her eyes. "What about the territories? Can we do those now? Please?" Starpaw begged. "Of course" Rockfire purred. Starpaw growled and unsheathed her claws. "Come on. Give me your best go." a Windclan cat, Breezefur, growled. She glanced back to see if her clanmates were near. She felt claws ripping her pelt. SHe panicked. Starpaw tried to pounce on him, but he sidestepped. She spun around, but he pushed her nto the water. She tried to get to the surface, but Breezefur shoved her back down. Starpaw's lungs ached. The world turned black. Starpaw opened her eyes and saw Windclan's medicine cat, Rabbitclaw, leaning over her. "Wha-?" Starpaw gasped. "Be still" Rabbtclaw ordered. "Breezefur!" Starpaw insisted, struggling to sit up. "It's okay. He rescued you after you fell in." "No he didn't! He shoved me in!" Starpaw insisted, glaring at Breezepelt. Chapter 4 Moon licked her pelt gently. The stupid pen was too small, so she had trouble reaching her flank. She saw her Twoleg open the door to outside and left it open. Moon grabbed at the lock with her paws, trying to open it. She reached her claws out and scliced at the lock. Finally, it slid back. Moon shot out of the cage and raced out the door. She heard her Twoleg yowl something and run after her. She climbed over the fence and ran into trees. Moon gasped for breath. She was running, running as fast as she could, glancing back. Moon stopped. Everything was spinning and she was dizzy. Suddenly the world turned black. Moon opened her eyes A cat with an orange pelt was staring at her. "Hi, I'm Leaf" the stranger mewed. "I'm Moon" Moon rasped. "You're a kittypet?" Leaf asked, with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Well, I was, but I was trying to leave." Moon hissed. "Do you know how to hunt?" Leaf asked. Moon shook her head. "Well I'll teach you then." Leaf meowed, as if the matter was closed. "What? Why can't I go back to being a loner in Twolegplace?" Moon asked. "Your Twoleg would take you back." Leaf responded standing up. Moon stalked up to a blackbird and caught it. "Great!" Leaf purred. Leaf doesn't look that much older than me. ''Actually, she's probably the same age. But Leaf acts older. ''Moon noticed Leaf's strong muscles. Moon quickly picked up her prey and placed it at Leaf's paws. "For helping me." Moon mewed, dipping her head. "No, that's not what I want. Being a loner is tough. Youcan't do it yourself. You need to make your own territory, respect the other territories of other cats, and stay away from the Clans." Leaf growled. "You need to stay with me and my mother for a while." Moon nodded. "Okay" she said finally. Leaf turned around to make sure no one was listening. "Follow me" she hissed. Moon picked up the bird and followed Leaf. They finally reached a tree. "It's hollow" Leaf explained. "Bird?" A she-cat stuck her head up. "Shush the kits are sleeping. Who is that?" Bird asked. "Uh, I'm Moon" Moon stammered. "She'll be helping me for a while. So don't attack her." Leaf interrupted. Leaf took the blackbird and gave it to Bird. Moon felt a rush of pride as the queen nodded approvingly and putting it inside the tree. "Your first kill?" Bird asked. "Yeah" Moon purred. "We need to get going." Leaf mewed. "Bye" Moon called, following Leaf. "What is it?" Moon asked. Leaf turned and stared at her. Moon was shocked at Leaf's face. It was angry, and scared. When they reached where they had started, Moon stopped dead. A giant fox, fighting some cat. Leaf yowled, and the animal turned. Leaf trembled. She sprang at the fox and did the same thing as she did to the badger so long ago. The fox ran away, yowling. Leaf dropped beside her mother. Blood was flowing out of her neck. "Mom!" Leaf sobbed. "No. I am not your mom. A loner gave you to me to take care of. Your real mom is somewhere in Thunderclan. And my name is Feathertail." Chapter 5 Starpaw was chasing a rabbit. She grabbed it in her jaws. Strpaw looked around and realized she wasn't in her territory. She quickly looked around, trying to find something familiar. Something crashed into her. STarpaw whipped around, claws unsheathed, and saw a little kit. She purred. The kit's eyes widened in fear. "I'm not-" Starpaw began but was cut off as 2 cats pounced on her. "Don't touch that kit or I'll rip your throat out" one of them growled. "I wasn't trying to!" Starpaw mewed angrily, trying to get up. "Where are you from?" the other one growled. "Thunderclan," Starpaw gasped. Instantly the weight on her vanished. She sat up and looked at her attackers. One had a white pelt and blue eyes. The other was yellow with green eyes. Both looked about the same age, probably siblings. "What're your names?" Starpaw asked. "I'm Moon, and this is Leaf" the white one meowed. Starpaw gasped. She remembered her Clanmates's description of her littermates. And Moon and Leaf looked like them. ''Leaf must've had her name changed. ''Starpaw thought. Leaf and Moon helped Starpaw find Thunderclan territory again. "You guys are my sisters!" Starpaw mewed suddenly. "And your name was originally Sun not Leaf. "What?" Moon gasped. "I can't wait to tell mom!" Starpaw yowled, bounding over the territory. "Come on!" she called to them. Moon shrugged and followed Starpaw. When she reached a big bramble she went through! Moon followed, nrvous, but when she got out she was in a camp. Leaf came up behind her and stood awkwardly. "Mom! Hazelfur!" Starpaw was yowling. When a dark brown cat with hazel eyes stepped out of a den Starpaw screeched, "They're my littermates!" There was a silence. Starpaw shifted her paws. Hazelfur ran forward and looked Moon and Sun with the eyes of a worried mother. Then she purred. "Yep these are my kits." Hazelfur mewed with finality. The Clan exploded into celebration. Chapter 5 Leafpaw stared at the ferns. Someone was speaking, but she didn't care. Her life was crazy, and she just wanted to be back in the forest again, a rogue, with Feathertail, but to her it would just be Feather. Sighing, she pulled herself out of her thoughts. Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate